Mad World
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Temperance vivait vraiment dans un monde de fou... Un one-shot musical psychologique post saison 3


_**Bonjour à tous, je suis Krevette, grande fan de Bones depuis sa première diffusion en France **_

**_J'ai à ce jour écrit beaucoup de fics que j'ai mis en ligne sur mon blog ; mais c'est la première fois que je publie sur . Je voulais me confronter à un plus grand public, avoir un avis plus concret... Enfin bref, plus largement, savoir ce que vous en pensez !!_**

**_Cette première fic est un one-shot post saison 3. Il suit la dernière scène du dernier épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un one-shot musical, et qu'il est donc préférable de l'écouter avec la musique de fond appropriée. Ici c'est Mad World (comme l'indique le titre) J'ai mis le titre de la chanson au moment où il faut l'écouter, elle est dispo sur Deezer..._**

**_Voilà, je vais vous laisser en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous remerciant à l'avance de me lire !_**

**_A+_**

**_Krevette._**

Mad World.

Assise sur les marches de l'escalier, Temperance essayait tant bien que mal de voir clair dans le paquet d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment été éprouvants. La fausse mort de Booth, le changement de Zack... Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou laisser paraître, Temperance Brennan était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle en avait marre de se faire abandonner. Elle en avait marre de ce monde de fou.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Ses pas. C'était_ ses _pas. Déterminés. Mais pas trop lourds. C'était _ses_ pas. Les pas de Seeley Booth. Son partenaire, son ami, son rocher dans sa mer en tempête, son amour caché, son confident...

Il vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle lui en voulait. Ce qu'elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait croire qu'il était mort, elle qui l'avait tant de fois défendu. Elle, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Elle qui avait été là lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'il fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois... Elle ; qui l'aimait.

Elle avait tant pleuré cette semaine-là, dans la pénombre de son salon en pensant qu'elle ne le verrait plus. Qu'est-ce-qy'elle lui en voulait ! Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu la prévenir. Alors au fond, devait-elle lui en vouloir ?

Peut-être pas.

Mad World – Michael Andrews.

A cette pensée, elle laissa sa tête glisser sur son épaule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa tête se posa doucement sur la sienne.

Que c'était bon. Que c'était bon de le savoir vivant. Que c'était bon de le sentir contre elle. De pouvoir le toucher. Le respirer. Elle en avait presque envie de pleurer. Non. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré cette semaine. Tellement pleuré qu'elle ne devait d'ailleurs avoir plus aucune larme à verser.

Mais elle se trompait.

Car quand les doigt de Boothvînrent doucement trouver les siens, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle avait bien cru que jamais cela ne lui arriverait de nouveau. Sentir ce contact. C'était tellement beau. Tellement puissant. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner un peu plus de la sensation tandis que ses doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, sa vision se brouillait. Les larmes qu'elle croyait tarries étaient encore présentes. Elles coulaient en telle quantité qu'elle se demandait par quel miracle c'était possible après tout ce qu'elle avait versé ces derniers jours.

Bientôt les sanglots suivirent, incontrôlables. Ses nerfs lâchaient malgré elle. Secouée par ses sanglots, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il allait détacher ses doigts des siens pour l'enlaçer mais elle l'en empêcha.

Non. Non, je veux sentir tes doigts entre les miens. J'ai encore tellement de mal à réaliser... dit-elle faiblement.

Il obtempéra en silence. Sa main libre vînt alors se placer dans ses cheveux auburn et ses lèvres vînrent baiser le sommet de son crâne. Et alors qu'il tentait de la calmer, elle commença son long monologue.

Si tu savais. Si tu savais ce que j'en ai marre de ce monde de fou. Ce monde de fou dans lequel je n'arrive plus à vivre. Ce monde de fou où chaque jour qui passe je m'occupe des dépouilles des victimes tuées plus sauvagement les unes que les autres. Ce monde de fou où de pauvres enfants sont abandonnés ou tués sans mépris. Ce monde de fou où il faut se méfier de tout. Ce monde de fou où mon assistant se tourne vers le mal sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. C'est de ma faute, Booth. Tu vas dire que non, mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus présente. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir ! Je suis anthropologue bon sang ! C'est pourtant mon métier d'analyser le moindre détail ! Je suis une scientifique de renom, j'aurais dû voir qu'il n'était plus le même !

Ses sanglots doublèrent d'intensité. Il essayait de la calmer, mais c'était en vain. Il essaya de lui parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je ne suis pourtant pas sa mère mais c'est tout comme. Je lui ai tout enseigné, tout appris, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté. Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour aider ? Peut-être que je ne suis bonne qu'à être seule. Peut-être que ce n'est que de cette manière que j'aide réellement les gens...

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, nous formons la meilleure équipe qui soit... murmura Booth.

Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'insurgea-t-elle, nous vivons dans un monde de fouoù soit-disant « la meilleure équipe qui soit » a failli être rompue. Nous vivons dans un monde de fou où il faut que mon partenaire se fasse passer pour mort pour coincer un homme ; tu te rends compte ? Est-ce-que tu te rends compte ne serait-ce que cinq minutes l'enfer que j'ai vécu ? Chaque jour j'ai pleuré. Chaque heure j'ai cru voir ton fantôme. Chaque seconde je me disais que j'étais seule, et c'était vrai ! J'étais seule. Tes bras n'était plus là pour me consoler. J'ai pleuré. J'ai tan pleuré, moi, l'inadaptée sociale. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai pleuré ? Parce que je me suis dit que je ne te reverrais plus, que c'était moi qui aurait dû prendre cette balle et pas toi. J'ai pleuré car il me manquait quelque chose. Tu me manquais,toi. J'ai pleuré car je me suis rendue compte que j'étais devenue acfro à toi. Accro à tes stupides mimiques, tes stupides reflexions que je n'était plus censée entendre. Et de réaliser ça ; de réaliser que moi, Temperance Brennan, je suis dépendante de toi me fait rager. Tellement rager que j'en pleure. C'est fou. C'est trop fou pour moi. Je suis devenue complètement folle. Je vis dans un monde de fou.

Elle se recula et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche avec rage. Elle allait se relever pour s'enfuir, mais il la retînt.

Vite, il passa ses mains derrière son cou et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle se laissa faire puis fini par l'attirer plus à elle. Comme si c'était vital.

Ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle.

Tu pourras m'en vouloir toute ta vie pour ne pas t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas mort et tu auras raison. Mais jamais tu ne m'en voudras de t'avoir retenue ce soir. Car je peux te jurer qu'à partirde ce soir, c'est ensemble et pour toujours que nous allons survivre dans ce monde de fou. Tu m'entends ? Ensemble. Car moi aussi je t'aime.

Je te hais. Comment arrives-tu à dire exactement ce que je veux entendre ?

Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que c'est parce que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivredans ce « monde de fou » comme tu dis... supposa-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien dans un premier temps, semblant réfléchir à cette dernière phrase. Puis enfin, elle déclara :

J'ai besoin d'oxygène.

Et elle l'embrassa, signe définitif qu'elle admettait son addiction ; sa dépendance à cet homme dans ce monde de fou.

xXx

**_Alors qu'est-ce-qu'ils en pensent ?_**

**_Une petite review please !!_**

_Mes fanfics sont visibles sur mon blog : squints-life._

_**Merci de me lire )**_


End file.
